Cupiditas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque era algo que le movía más allá de sencillamente tocar. Era anhelo. Era deseo. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #28: Deseo.


**"Cupiditas"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque era algo que le movía más allá de sencillamente tocar. Era anhelo. Era deseo.

 **Nota:** _*Pasa saliva fuertemente*_ mi buen Dios, este es, de forma oficial, el casi último tema del mes. Oh-por-Dios. Aún no lo creo. Damn.

 **Prompt #28:** _Deseo_.

 **-/-/-**

Las cosas habían empezado mal, muy mal. Como cuando reconoces que tienes una adicción, no quieres recaer, pero sabes que aunque te hace daño es algo tan jodidamente bueno _(en tu consideración)_ que sabes que es difícil dejarlo y caes.

Todo estaba mal, él lo sabía. Aunque ella había demostrado abiertamente su atracción por sí, sabía que eso no le daba derecho a nada. No. Pero seguía siendo condenadamente difícil resistirse. ¿Qué lo había desatado? No recordaba, pero había sido una nueva sensación reconfortante la que había descubierto al besarla.

Entonces empezó a dejar de anhelar besarla para desearla y todo siguió cuesta abajo. Porque no podía desearla. Porque no podía engañarla con darle algo que jamás obtendría de sí. Él tenía una misión. Era un lobo solitario.

Era un vengador.

Y aunque sus manos trataron de engañarlo muchas veces en descubrir los senderos de aquella piel femenina, se abstuvo de ello. No podía, ni por ella ni por sí mismo. Así que se alejó queriendo enterrar las sensaciones que ella provocaba en sí _(y la embriagante sensación de sus labios carmesí)_ y concentrarse en su misión de vida.

La venganza de su clan.

 **-/-/-**

La distancia se impuso entre ellos como un agujero dejado por alguna explosión provocada por el Akatsuki Deidara. Insalvable.

¿Porqué se impuso la distancia? Trató de matarla. Ella no había reprochado su distanciamiento, ni sus palabras más secas y cortantes que de costumbre. A pesar de haber visto todas sus facetas, lo aguantó. La gota hizo que la copa se colmará fue aquella en que la utilizó e incluso trato de matarla.

Pero ella no tenía idea que en medio de su desesperación, había intentado exorcizar sus fantasmas, evitar que ella siguiera viviendo para no tener que seguir deseándola en secreto. No quería. No debía. No era necesario. Acabar con ella acabaría con una parte de sí mismo, pero estaba acostumbrado a despedazarse.

¿Aguantaría aquella última vez? Sus miradas se encontraron y a pesar del dolor reflejado en sus rojos ojos, también encontró comprensión.

 **-/-/-**

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de ver a alguien vivo como cuando la vio a ella, a pesar de la llave que le aplicó, cortándole la respiración y las contradicciones que ella misma tenía para tratarle, igual le alivio.

Era una mujer de temer, lo había sabido siempre y ahora podía constatarlo. Su energía no parecía haber disminuido un ápice mientra estuvo encerrada, su mirada estaba cargada de una mezcla de reproche y alegría al verle que solo hizo que se le estrujara el músculo palpitante bajo su pecho.

Sabía que no la merecía. De ningún modo. Menos su comprensión y empatía. Entonces notó cuánto había anhelado su presencia a su lado y su forma chispeante de ser.

Y a pesar de haber intentado acabar con ella, de usarla, el fugaz pensamiento de que quizás pudieron ser y no fueron llenó su mente mientras sangraba de la herida en su pecho. No lo podía creer. En medio del charco de su propia sangre sus últimos pensamientos eran para su hermano y ella.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Volvió a la _vida (o lo arrancaron de las garras que casi lo arrastraban a la muerte, no sabía con exactitud)_ y lo primero que vio fue a ellos. Taka. Y a ella. Destacando entre todos con su melena roja y su rostro cargado de preocupación.

Alzó la manga de su camiseta, mostrando el brazo y extendiéndolo hacia él. Pasó saliva imperceptiblemente y sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Karin... —murmuró con suavidad, acariciando brevemente la cabeza de ella provocándole un sonrojo. Sus miradas se encontraron por el lapso de un breve minuto.

Ella no era para él, así que debía dejarla ir.

 **-/-/-**

Había pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde que había probado aquellos labios por última vez. No soñaba con terminar con su hermano ni menos con saber la verdad que lo había llevado a cometer los actos que hizo.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que sus manos habían temblado de forma incontrolable por querer tocarla. Mucho había llovido entre ellos desde que había anhelado tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque ella forcejeara.

Quería seguir besándola. Y quería tocarla. La empujó con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla pegada a la pared sujetando las manos femeninas por encima de su cabeza. ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Porqué se permitía arrastrarse en el deseo de poseerla por completo?

No tenía la respuesta. No quería saber la respuesta. La única respuesta que necesitaba era aquella, donde ella se rendía ante el ataque fiero de su boca contra la suya.

Nada más.

 **-/-/-**

Jadeo cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron con infinita suavidad por su torso, abriendo los pliegues de su yukata oscura.

—Has estado distraído toda la tarde —Sasuke inhalo profundamente llenándose del aroma cítricos que tenía impregnado.

—¿Si? —murmuró acariciando la mejilla de ella—. No es nada —se semi enderezó para depositar un beso en la barbilla femenina.

—Mientes —posó su mano sobre la que él tenía sobre su mejilla —eres pésimo mintiendo —y beso la palma de la mano masculina, provocándole un latigazo de placer y ternura, todo a la vez.

A veces se sentía culpable. Movió su rostro solo un poco más hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Otras, se sentía demasiado dichoso.

Karin volvió a tumbarlo sobre su espalda y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él sin apartarse de sus labios. Las manos de Sasuke no perdieron el tiempo y acariciaron los muslos al descubierto gracias a la toalla que ella aún tenía.

—Déjame —e invirtió sus posiciones con algo de brusquedad _(porque de delicadeza no le habían enseñado aún)_ y sintió su garganta secarse ante la erótica visión debajo de sí.

Los hombros al descubierto, la toalla casi desanudándose, el cabello rojo que formaba un charco debajo de su cabeza, su mirada cargada de deseo y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

¿Cómo había sido posible que soportará tanto? Las manos de ella terminaron de deslizarle la yukata dejando su espalda y torso al descubierto, mientras Sasuke hacia lo propio con la toalla.

—¡No...! —los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa y sus manos rápidamente detuvieron las del Uchiha de terminar de abrir la toalla.

—Sí... —espetó él con suavidad, apartando las manos de ella—. Una y otra vez sí —murmuró mientras dejaba al descubierto el pecho, senos y vientre femenino. El sonrojo invadió las mejillas femeninas mientras él admiraba con detalle la piel al descubierto.

Las marcas que ella cargaba a veces la hacían sentirse apenada pero ante sus ojos solo realzaba su llameante belleza. Sus senos eran firmes y del tamaño justo para sus manos coronados por rosadas aureolas que disfrutaba acariciar, su vientre también tenía muy ligeras e imperceptibles cicatrices que por igual disfrutaba besar.

Deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el vientre de ella de forma ascendente hasta llegar al valle de sus senos notando como la piel se le erizaba ante su roce. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo que el calor iba haciendo mella en su piel.

El campo de batalla jamás lo había preparado para aquello. Tampoco es que fuese la primera vez. Desearla era algo que había aprendido solo pero saber amarla era algo que había aprendido sobre la marcha. Karin lo atrajo para buscar sus labios y arañar la piel de la espalda masculina en el proceso. Sus lenguas buscaban ganar la batalla que sostenían mientras sus bocas parecían querer absorberse mutuamente, Sasuke mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Karin haciéndola gemir contra su boca.

Poco a poco las manos de Sasuke abandonaron los costados y ascendieron hasta los senos femeninos, acariciando y pellizcando para luego reemplazar sus manos por sus labios. Karin se retorcía bajo sus manos y su boca, a su vez de que una de sus manos apretaba entre sus dedos los cabellos de la nuca masculina.

No había estado preparado para su entrega ni la primera vez, ni todas las veces que habían seguido hasta ahora. Pero lo agradecía con toda su alma. Y no sabía decirlo, así que se lo expresaba de la mejor forma que podía.

Amándola sin decirlo. Mimando su cuerpo como ella mimaba el suyo, porque era su forma de retribuirle todo lo que le había dado.

Poco a poco, mientras sus manos redescubrían la piel del otro y sus bocas sin hablar susurraban palabras de cariño entre beso y beso a cada marca y pequeña cicatriz que encontraban, a cada retazo de piel no marcada, se hicieron uno.

Su unión les hizo gimir sus nombres como una letanía. Como si fuesen el hilo que los mantendría con cordura. Sus caderas bailaron al vaivén de la pasión que conocían de antemano, pero que disfrutaban cada vez que se embarcaban en el.

El extásis los embargo, haciendo que vieran puntos debajo de sus párpados y perderse en el Nirvana de su pasión consumada.

Ella era su liberación.

Él era su paz.

Él era su roca.

Ella era su hogar.

Nunca comprendería qué la había llevado a soportarlo y amarlo como lo hacía, aún conociendo todos sus defectos y virtudes, siendo lo primero más que lo segundo.

Para él había empezado como un instrumento, luego como una compañera, luego a alguien a quien anhelar, abriendo paso al desearla y poseerla, concluyendo en tenerla para sí, amándola a su retorcida forma de ser.

La abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendo como sus latidos iban al unísono. Siempre había sido con ella algo más. Mas que tocar y anhelar. Era desear.

Por nada siempre había sido su favorita, incluso para enseñarle amar.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Cupiditas es una palabra en latín que significa deseo, sentimiento que motiva la voluntad de querer poseer el objeto que se desea. La tomé porque quería expresar el deseo de **Sasuke** de querer poseer a **Karin** a pesar de _"no merecerlo/ser apto"._

* * *

Quería hacer una limonada intensa y me quedé a medio camino, ¡lo siento tanto! Seguiré trabajando duro para lograr esa meta, lo prometo.

Aún así, estoy conforme con el resultado de esto, espero que **Sasuke** no haya quedado muy _**OOC**_ , de antemano pido disculpas. Sinceramente, no imagino a nadie más que **Karin** para enseñarle a **Sasuke** lo que es amar _(excepto_ _ **Hinata**_ _, yo los shippeo, pero el mes no es de ellos, so, no jaja)_.

¡Hasta semi sude escribiendo esto! _(El calor sigue intenso)_ en fin, espero disfruten de este pequeño escrito que se quedó a mitad de lemon y quedo en... algo raro, jaja, un abrazo~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
